


Последние сводки

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разумеется, Дерек всегда помнил, что Стайлз обычный человек – слабый и уязвимый. Но вместе с тем, сложно было представить, что кто-то всерьез захочет причинить ему вред. Дерек точно знал, что сарказм – не единственная его защита: Стайлз умел подкупать людей с первой встречи, во время которой – Дерек был уверен – очень многим хотелось бы парочку раз крепко его избить. </p><p>Проблема в том, что подобные чувства мы испытываем только к тем, кто нам по-настоящему дорог. Проблема в том, что Дерек понял это только сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце было уже высоко и пыльным лучом лениво ползло по кухне.  
  
Айзек включил телевизор и скрылся в дверном проеме под мирное бормотание дневных новостей, пока Дерек рассматривал полки холодильника в поисках еды. Так начиналось почти каждое их утро. Сегодня так начинался их полдень. Эту ночь они провели в лесу и выли на звезды, когда луна пряталась за верхушками деревьев.  
  
Из соседней комнаты доносилось посапывание – Питер всегда был скорее ночным жителем, и ранние подъемы, пусть даже и в полдень, никогда не были в списке его приоритетных задач. В ванной зажурчала вода. Айзек сегодня был освобожден от занятий по просьбе мистера Хейла, однако тренировку по лакроссу ему пропускать не хотелось.  
  
С недавних пор будни окрасились в серый, как пена у волн во время сильного шторма. И они вместе учились с этим жить.  
  
В холодильнике было хоть шаром покати. Когда три мужика живут под одной крышей, такое, наверное, случается. Дерек достал пакет молока, каким-то чудом оказавшимся в боковой полке, перетряс верхние шкафчики в поисках хлопьев (выбросив 3 пустые упаковки и поклявшись себе, что Питер будет жрать картон на завтрак до тех пор, пока не научится выбрасывать мусор) и выставил на стол две миски.  
  
Насыпая кукурузные хлопья, он думал о том, что ужасно истосковался по нормальной еде, которую готовят больше четырех минут. По ароматам, которые переполняют дом, пропитывают одежду и остаются на коже, становясь неотъемлемой частью естественного запаха человека.

  
_Стилински._  
  
Это слово вспыхнуло в его голове и погасло. Дерек даже оторвал взгляд от хлопьев и тупо уставился перед собой, как будто именно кухонный шкаф был виноват в этой дурацкой ассоциации. Шкаф ничем не выдал себя, поэтому Дерек просто отмахнулся от этой мысли и вернулся к хлопьям.  
  
_«Стилински!»_  - как будто истеричней и почему-то женским голосом повторило его сознание. Шкаф явно пытался ему что-то сказать.  
  
Продолжая наливать молоко, Дерек как можно более непринужденно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Разумеется, шкаф был не при чем. Всему виной был телевизор, который в это время транслировал репортаж с места событий. Журналистка пыталась взять интервью у шерифа полицейского департамента Бикон Хиллс, который очевидно, был чем-то взволнован и не особенно расположен к беседе. На заднем плане виднелась школа. Внизу экрана на синем фоне были написаны фамилии двадцати пяти человек. Стилински был в их числе.  
«Как сообщается, на данный момент террористы забаррикадировались в старшей школе Бикон Хиллс и держат в заложниках 25 человек, среди которых есть и несовершеннолетние. Как заявил шериф Стилински, который руководит операцией до приезда ФБР, террористы пока не стали выдвигать никаких требований. Прибытие спецслужб ожидается с минуты на минуту. В бюро сообщают, что подозреваемые…»  
  
_Стилински._  
  
На этот раз мысль Дерека была уже его собственной и то, как она прозвучала в голове, совершенно ему не понравилось.  
  
Это касалось Стайлза.  
  
Дело в том, что Дерек не привязывался к людям. Он знал, что это обычно плохо заканчивается.  
  
Все, кого он когда-либо любил, погибли.  
  
Наверное, так тоже бывает.  
  
Разумеется, Дерек всегда помнил, что Стайлз обычный человек – слабый и уязвимый. Но вместе с тем, сложно было представить, что кто-то всерьез захочет причинить ему вред. Дерек точно знал, что сарказм – не единственная его защита: Стайлз умел покупать людей с первой встречи, во время которой – Дерек был уверен – очень многим хотелось бы парочку раз крепко его избить.   
  
Проблема в том, что подобные чувства мы испытываем только к тем, кто нам по-настоящему дорог. Проблема в том, что Дерек понял это только сейчас.  
  
Когда тот самый Стайлз-я-не-умею-заткнуться-вовремя-мистер-террорист-заткните-мне-рот-свинцом находился в одном помещении с вооруженными до зубов людьми.  
  
Давно забытый и очень человеческий страх свистящей плетью хлестнул по солнечному сплетению.  
  
\- Ты что делаешь? – голос Айзека как будто вывел его из оцепенения.  
  
Дерек растерянно повернул к нему голову, и по выражению лица Айзек понял, что Дерек не слышал ни слова.  
  
\- Молоко, - он кивнул на огромную лужу на полу.  
  
Дерек проследил за этим жестом и обнаружил, что все еще льет молоко в переполненную миску.  
  
\- Вот черт!  
  
Рука потянулась к губке на столе.  
  
Пока поролон устранял последствия молочной катастрофы, перед глазами стояла картина того, как уродливый гриб взрыва медленно поднимал в воздух осколки, Дерек почти физически чувствовал этот жар, оседающий на коже, взрывную волну, швыряющую в него куски земли. Пока рука совершенно механически размазывала лужу по кафелю, он ощущал, как беспомощность медленно и липко парализовывала мышцы, как ледяные змеи где-то в области желудка сплетались в слизкий клубок.  
  
Все, о чем Дерек был способен думать, сводилось к тому, что весь этот гребаный солнечный мир мог катиться прямиком к чертовой матери. Все, что в данную секунду имело смысл, - это Стайлз, запертый в школе с этими людьми. Стайлз, который не имел права погибать. Теперь – уже точно не имел.  
  
Дерек бросил губку в раковину и поднял взгляд на Айзека, который внимательно вчитывался в бегущую строку на экране.  
  
В воздухе повисло хриплое, как после долгого молчания, «Поехали».  
  
Собственный голос показался Дереку чужим.  
  
Звонко бряцнув ложкой по тарелке, Айзек поднялся из-за стола и без лишних вопросов направился к выходу.  
  
В опустевшей кухне телевизор одиноко продолжал бормотать последние сводки, не давая дому окончательно погрязнуть в тишине.  
***  
Дерек выпал из потока событий.   
  
Страх. Плотный животный ужас.   
  
Дерек знал наизусть ритм этой мелкой дроби, которая стучала сейчас в ушах, он помнил, как должны дрожать пальцы.   
  
_Сделайте глубокий вдох._  
  
Черта с два это вас успокоит, но таковы правила.  
  
Было совершенно плевать, что Айзек слышит гораздо больше, чем ему положено. Было похер на полицейские кордоны, которые, наверняка, перекрыли подъезд к школе.  
  
Дерек не уверен, но, кажется, Айзек только что спросил про план.  
  
Он пробурчал в ответ что-то вроде «Переоденусь в полицейского» с лицом, которое в эту секунду не выражало ровным счетом ничего. Айзек, видимо, благоразумно заключил, что альфа просто спятил, поэтому, на всякий случай, не стал шутить про костюм медсестры. Мало ли.  
  
\- Взгляни, что я нашел, - Айзек подсунул Дереку телефон под самый нос и увеличил громкость динамиков. – Это канал Стайлза на ютубе. По ходу он ведет прямую трансляцию со своего телефона. Идиот.  
  
\- Идиот, - механически повторил за ним Дерек, жадно всматриваясь в экран и оценивая степень угрозы. Код «красный»: в руках одного из мужчин была зажата ручная граната. Уже без чеки. Проклятье. – Куда выходят окна?  
  
\- На поле для лакросса.  
  
Наверное, бог все-таки существует.  
  
И люто ненавидит Дерека в свободное время.  
  
Радовало хотя бы то, что это у них взаимно.  
***  
  
\- Знаешь, Дерек, этот план – полное говно даже для тебя. Даже если ты не подохнешь там, то позже огребешь такую кучу проблем, что эти дяденьки в школе покажутся клоунами на детском празднике.  
  
\- У тебя есть предложение получше?  
  
\- Да. У меня их около 7 тысяч, и это только навскидку, потому что какое угодно предложение будет получше. Вот смотри: план первый – мы сидим в машине до тех пор, пока ФБР сами справятся со своей работой. План второй – мы едем домой и смотрим репортаж по телеку, пока ФБР опять же справляется со своей работой.  
  
Дерек слушал, и на его лицо медленно вползал очень недобрый оскал. Айзек ненавидел это выражение лица, но решил не отступать, потому что, черт возьми, он был тысячу раз прав.  
  
\- Послушай, ты ему ничего не должен, понятно? Стилински ввязывался во все эти истории не от благородства или большой любви. Он наркоман, понимаешь? Ты когда-нибудь вслушался в то, как стучит его сердце, когда он находится на волоске? Так звучит эйфория, а не страх. Ты не можешь так подставляться. Он этого не стоит.  
  
Айзек почувствовал тепло чужой ладони на своем затылке и встретился взглядом с Дереком, который, не моргая, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Сделалось душно. Айзек инстинктивно поежился, когда кончики пальцев едва ощутимо коснулись волос. Рука на шее не причиняла боли, но почему-то ощущалась как ошейник, от которого хотелось избавиться как можно скорее. Дерек наклонился чуть ближе, и вдруг Айзек совершенно ясно понял, что именно сейчас произойдет.  
  
Радужка альфы вспыхнула алым.   
  
_Айзеку снова тринадцать, и отец запирает его в ненавистный ящик. На этот раз земля в цветочных горшках оказалась недостаточно влажной. Его плач срывается на крик, ссадины пульсируют в такт всхлипам, короткие ногти обламываются о стенки его собственного персонального гроба. Айзек сбивает костяшки пальцев о крышку. Он каждый раз пытается выбраться, и каждый раз, когда силы покидают его, он беспомощно закрывает лицо руками. Воздуха мало, а Айзек растрачивает его на борьбу с обидой, которая гнилью вползает прямо под язык вместе с запахом плесени и соленого пота._  
  
_Айзек изо всех сил старается не реветь, но ему так страшно сдохнуть в этом вонючем ящике без кислорода, без света, без права на спасение, что тихий скулеж сам по себе превращается в надрывный вой. Это значит, что скоро начнется паническая атака – Айзек будет задыхаться, темнота опутает веки, и он потеряет сознание, а когда придет в себя – вокруг будет по-прежнему так же беспросветно темно. Это раз за разом повторяется каждую пятницу. Айзек хотел бы привыкнуть. Но ни черта у него не вышло. Наверное, к такому просто не привыкают_.  
  
Айзек вывернулся и отвел взгляд в сторону. Холодный животный страх тоненькой струйкой стекал по спине. Глаза заволокло туманом.  
  
Значит, Дерек действительно увидел в этом что-то  _личное._  Значит, не показалось.  
  
\- Это было необязательно, - слова прогоркло сорвались сами по себе: Айзек не собирался говорить этого вслух.  
  
\- Мы пойдем через крышу, - Дерек кивнул на второй корпус, попустив реплику Айзека мимо ушей.  
  
Холодная и тупая решимость, с которой обычно отправляются проигрывать войну, теперь принадлежала им обоим.  
***  
Они сидели на лестничном пролете, готовые к броску, и ждали. Воздух был ионизирован страхом. Несколько десятков сердец наперегонки пытались достучаться до бога.  
  
Через дисплей телефона Дерек и Айзек видели некоторые лица, усталые, измученные и отчаянно ждущие чуда.  
  
Жалюзи задернуты. Воздух в комнате казался желтым и спертым. Только что состоялся первый раунд переговоров, который прошел вхолостую. Трое мужчин о чем-то горячо спорили, стоя в самом углу комнаты. Трое других занимали периметр. Мужчина с гранатой в руке нервно дернул плечом и потер затылок. Камера задрожала.  
  
Айзек поглядывал на Дерека так, как будто именно он, а не эти двадцать пять человек, нуждался в помощи и спасении. Дерек, в свою очередь, не отрывал взгляд от экрана.  
  
Когда через десять минут телефон зазвонил снова, террорист с гранатой в руке осторожно поднялся со стула, чтобы выглянуть на улицу.  
  
Пора.  
  
На ходу обращаясь в огромного зверя, Дерек сорвал дверь с петель и рванул в класс. Айзек бросился следом, и его было практически не видно из-за широкой спины альфы.  
  
Секунды стали густыми и тягучими, как смола. Время замедлилось.  
  
Крики людей, встревоженных неожиданным звуком, растекались на составные части. Дерек в один прыжок добрался до стоящего у окна террориста и вцепился зубами в руку.  
  
Звон разбитого стекла. Выстрелы.  
  
Несколько пуль лихо ввинтились под кожу.  
  
Айзек кинулся в угол, из которого велась съемка, и укрыл собой Стайлза – тот вжимался в пол, закрывая уши руками, и ошалело наблюдал за происходящим.  
  
Лапы Дерека коснулись асфальта. В его зубах – откушенная кисть с гранатой, намертво зажатой в ладони.  
  
Несколько секунд до судороги. И еще 2 секунды до взрыва.  
  
По Дереку открыли огонь и свои, и чужие. С первым залпом в него попало еще несколько зарядов. Блядь, как же все-таки больно.  
  
Земля выбивалась из-под лап вместе с травой и мелкими камушками. Через три прыжка расстояние станет безопасным. Осталось всего три прыжка.  
  
Айзек сгреб Стайлза за шиворот и поволок из класса, пока преступники были заняты большим черным волком.  
  
Кто-то, наконец, сообразил отдать приказ группе захвата.  
  
Дерек швырнул руку в сторону леса и помчался от этого места прочь. Он успел сделать еще три прыжка прежде, чем прогремел взрыв. Жидкий столб земли ненадолго поднялся к небу и секунду спустя, словно обессилев, беспомощно рухнул навзничь.  
  
Выстрелы стихли. Дерек убегал вглубь леса, оставляя за собой густой кровавый след.  
***  
Когда Стайлз вышел из школы, отец первым бросился к нему навстречу, прорываясь через оцепление и медработников, и сжал сына в объятиях. Они простояли так, кажется, целую вечность.  
  
В течение последних трех лет шерифа постоянно преследовало навязчивое ощущение дежа вю: каждый раз, обнимая сына, ему казалось, что они стоят над краем пропасти, которая вот-вот сожрет их обоих.  
***  
Судя по доносившимся звукам, в дверь колотил семирукий мутант. Питер, немного поразмыслив, все-таки решил взять кружку кофе с собой и неторопливо подошел к дверям. На пороге стоял Стайлз. Вернее, на пороге Стайлз простоял буквально одну сотую секунды, прежде чем бесцеремонно ворвался в дом.  
  
\- Где он?!  
  
\- И тебе доброго утра, - отозвался Питер, запоздалым жестом приглашая Стайлза войти.  
  
\- Где Дерек?! - повторил он.  
  
\- Без понятия. Кофе?  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что ему хочется сломать Питеру нос за этот отвратительно будничный тон. Он развернулся и бегло стал заглядывать в каждую из комнат. Ни Дерека, ни Айзека нигде не было. Питер с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, сожалея, что племянника нет дома. Стайлз был похож на Фурию, которая готова разорвать любого на своем пути.   
  
Вообще-то, Питеру очень нравилось наблюдать за этими двумя – еще ни разу на его памяти Дерек и Стайлз не вели себя как нормальные люди, когда находились в одном помещении. Каждый раз между ними буквально искрило это _Богом клянусь, я убью тебя, и присяжные меня оправдают!_  
  
Питер уже начал волноваться, что если Стайлз уйдет сейчас, то финал этой драмы может пройти мимо. И когда в голове уже почти сложился план, как задержать гостя пролитым кофе, входная дверь лениво заскрипела.  
  
Синхронно обернувшись на звук, они увидели Дерека, который замер в дверях, как будто не решаясь войти в собственный дом. Выглядел он паршиво.   
Питер благоразумно скрылся на кухне, занимая безопасную позицию с хорошим обзором.   
  
\- Дерек, какого хрена?!   
  
Не утруждая себя ответом, Дерек сделал несколько шагов навстречу, обходя Стайлза с видом  _Отъебись от меня, я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, разговор окончен._  
  
Стайлза не проняло. Ну, что ж. Попытаться стоило.  
  
\- Я задал вопрос. И ты мне на него ответишь, потому что, - Стайлз запнулся, когда Дерек, наконец, посмотрел в его сторону, - потому что какого хрена? Ты поставил под удар всех. Понимаешь? Всех! То, что никто не пострадал – просто гребаное чудо. Ты вообще слышал когда-нибудь про перекрестный огонь? Про непроизвольные сокращения мышц? Тебе знакомо понятие здравый смысл? Какого хрена ты вообще туда полез? О чем, скажи мне, ты думал? М?  
  
«О тебе», - хотелось ответить Дереку, но Стайлз явно еще не закончил.  
  
\- Ты вообще в курсе, что в цивилизованном мире такие ситуации освещает национальное телевиденье? Ты понимаешь, что сейчас только ленивые охотники не несутся сюда с аконитом наперевес, чтобы затолкать его в твою безмозглую волчью задницу?  
  
Где-то в этот момент было бы правильно молча вышвырнуть Стайлза из дома, потому что тот, очевидно, потерял всякий страх. Но Дерек не мог злиться. Смотрел на румянец, медленно расползающийся по бледной коже, и не мог заставить себя: для злости он был слишком спокоен. Потому что Стайлз был рядом. И был в безопасности.  
  
\- Ты закончил? – сухо уточнил Дерек, и Стайлза как будто прорвало с новой силой.  
  
\- Пошел ты, Дерек. Понятно? Пошел ты! Далеко и надолго. И по дороге не забудь прикупить себе обтягивающее трико! И машину переименуй в Д-мобиль. И «Д» не от «Дерек», а от «дегенерат». Когда здесь развернет деятельность святая охотничья инквизиция, знаешь, кому будет насрать? – Стайлзу. Потому что Стайлз запарился огребать каждый раз, когда кто-то лажает!   
  
\- Я понял. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
В эту секунду Дереку показалось, что Стайлз испытал все возможные эмоции. Одновременно.  
  
\- Гори в аду, - выплюнул он, раздраженно хлопнув на прощанье входной дверью.  
  
Еще некоторое время Дерек вслушивался в топот удаляющихся шагов, которые минуту спустя стали совсем неразличимы.  
  
\- Похоже, кое-то вляпался, - донесся из кухни раздосадованный возглас.  
  
\- Ради бога, Питер, даже не начинай. Я уже понял, что облажался.  
  
\- Это, безусловно, похвально. Но почему ты, в таком случае, не убрал за собой?   
  
Дерек вытянул шею и заглянул на кухню: Питер стоял на одной ноге рядом с недовытертой утренней лужей молока. С лица дядюшки в эту секунду можно было смело писать лики святых – настолько невинной казалась эта физиономия.  
  
\- Не одолжишь мне чистые носки? – небрежно поинтересовался он. – Это была последняя пара.  
  
Ну, разумеется. Питер вляпался в лужу, а идиотом все равно оказался Дерек.   
  
Оставив эту реплику без ответа, Дерек поплелся в душ. В конце-концов, сломать дядюшке челюсть он мог в любое удобное время. Тем более – удачный повод у него появлялся практически каждый день.   
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила переименовать текст с "Беги со мной - беги от меня", на "Последние сводки". Бикоз оф ризонс.

***  
  
Когда Дерек вышел из ванной, в доме уже никого не было. Облако пара медленно выплыло за ним следом и растаяло где-то в коридоре.  
  
Дереку было неуютно в собственном теле. Он с отвращением рассматривал рваные раны на своей коже, которые затягивались в эту фазу луны медленней, чем обычно. Он рассматривал их в основном затем, чтобы почувствовать себя хуже. Дерек постоянно так поступал с собой, когда чувствовал вину, но не мог ничего исправить. Эта привычка родилась в нем еще в детстве, и с тех пор мало что изменилось.  
  
Где-то в прихожей послышался грохот.  
  
Дерек отправился на шум и даже не удивился, когда обнаружил на пороге Стайлза.  
  
– Чего тебе?  
  
– В общем, я тут шарился на e-bay, пытаясь найти лекарство от волчьего слабоумия, и случайно сорвал джек-пот. Зацени.  
  
Стайлз сунул Дереку телефон в руки.  
  
– Я не эксперт, но, кажется, дохлые пумы не особенно эффективны в лечении психических расстройств. В любом случае, Питер, наверняка, сможет тебе рассказать об этом больше.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился и нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в уголок дисплея.  
  
– Посмотри на время!  
  
– Окей, свежеубитые пумы…  
  
– Дерек, хорош валять дурака, у нас нет на это времени! – не выдержал Стайлз, вырывая телефон у него из рук. – Нам нужен этот труп!  
  
Айзек был тысячу раз прав. Это была эйфория. Это была зависимость. Ничего личного – просто немного адреналина в крови и здоровый сон.  
  
– Ехать надо сейчас. Этот мужик живет в 40 милях отсюда. Нам нужно успеть попасть в вечерние новости. Собирайся, я жду тебя возле машины.  
  
Дерек не успел ничего возразить – Стайлз уже успел хлопнуть дверью, и, судя по звукам, направился к его Камаро.  
  
Некоторое время Дерек просто молча гипнотизировал дверь, проговаривая про себя разные варианты фразы «Дорогой Стайлз! Поезжай, пожалуйста, сам, куда тебе захочется, сколько угодно раз. Я остаюсь дома. С меня на сегодня хватит. Черта с два я куда-то поеду. Черта с два я вообще сегодня выйду из дома».  
  
Но Стайлз не умел читать мысли. У него не было даже суперслуха. Зато суперслух был у Дерека, о чем Стайлз прекрасно знал, когда, постукивая пальцами по капоту, достаточно громко произнес:  
  
«Дерек, бога ради, трупы остывают на один градус каждые два часа. Пошевеливайся, и погнали уже, нам нужно успеть до темноты!»  
  
Проклятье. И откуда только Стайлз берет все эти вещи? Впрочем, мгновение спустя Дерек понял, что не хочет этого знать.  
  
***  
  
Когда они выехали на шоссе, Дерек, наконец, принял решение. В любом случае знать детали Стайлзова плана лучше, чем не знать ничего вообще.  
  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он, – Что мы будем делать, если он откажется продавать нам труп?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека так, как будто тот только что заговорил на клингонском.  
  
– Продать?! Я думал, мы его просто выкрадем.  
  
Действительно. Просто выкрадем. И как это простое неправильное решение сразу не пришло Дереку в голову? Наверное, для этого просто нужно быть сыном шерифа.  
  
– Допустим. Дальше что?  
  
– Дальше просто отвезем его в лес. Я организую Гринберга на поиски раненого волка-спасителя. Гринберг уже просто достал всех со своим Гринписом. А дальше трагичная судьба благородного животного, вечерние новости, митинги зеленых, митинги террористов, как обычно. Охотники должны схавать.  
  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
  
– Бритва Оккама, – деловито пояснил Стайлз. – Никто не станет проверять, был ли это альфа, или пума, или зомби, или вендиго, если нашли труп. Тем более, всегда есть вероятность, что другие охотники просто оказались ближе, понимаешь? Короче, вряд ли кто-то решит, что альфа сначала оказался настолько туп, что засветился на национальном телевиденье, а потом вдруг оказался настолько хитер, что инсценировал собственную смерть. Без обид, – быстро добавил Стайлз, сообразив, что ляпнул немного лишнего.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, борясь с желанием снова приложить Стайлза лицом к приборной панели. Но сегодня был день странных решений, поэтому Дерек просто пропустил этот словопоток мимо ушей.  
  
– Мне казалось, тебя все достало. Сегодня ты более чем выразительно дал это понять.  
  
– Достало, – согласился Стайлз, сосредоточенно рассматривая телефон в руках. – Но никто не согласился переехать. Скотт зациклился на Эллисон, отец не поверил в мою глубокую эмоциональную травму, потому что я не просидел положенного времени в одеяле в машине скорой помощи. Потому что, знаешь, у меня чесались руки надрать тебе задницу. А еще он сказал, что снаряд не падает дважды в одну воронку. Прикинь? – хмыкнул Стайлз и добавил уже совсем тихо себе под нос. – Знал бы он.  
  
– Не собираешься рассказать ему правду?  
  
Дереку действительно было интересно. Он внимательно смотрел на Стайлза и понимал, что тот каждый день задает себе этот вопрос и каждый день принимает решение подождать еще немного. Как наркоман, пытающийся убедить себя в том, что этот раз – точно последний.  
  
– Знаешь. Мои наблюдения показывают, что чем дальше люди держатся от вас, тем больше у них шансов выжить. Сейчас у меня есть возможность все исправить. И я не собираюсь ее упускать. Пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, у меня нет права бездействовать, – остаток фразы застрял где-то в горле, как будто Стайлз внезапно понял то, чего совсем не хотел понимать.  
  
В его лице мелькнуло что-то новое. И это что-то определенно касалось Дерека. От этого сделалось не по себе.  
  
– Ну, еще бы, – проворчал он, потому что Стайлз пялился на него так, как будто пытался усилием мысли материализовать на его месте кого-нибудь более подходящего.  
  
Например, Скотта или отца – людей, которых его бесславная кончина действительно могла бы огорчить. Которые могли наделать глупостей просто потому, что боялись его потерять.  
  
Дереку не надо было быть экстрасенсом или телепатом, чтобы прочесть все это на лице Стайлза. Достаточно было одного взгляда.  
  
И еще сердцебиение выдавало с головой. Сердечная мышца сокращалась так громко, что, казалось, будто этот звук доносился не из внешнего мира, а рождался прямо в слуховом нерве. Сделалось душно. Дерек приоткрыл окно, и вихрь свежего воздуха ворвался в салон. Свист ветра заглушил звуки. Дереку стало спокойней.  
  
Всю дорогу до Спрингфилда они ехали в полной тишине.  
  
***  
  
Городок был маленький и глухой, каких на карте США около миллиона. Ничем не приметные домики, жители, знающие друг друга по имени и заглядывающие в гости с пирогами собственного приготовления. Если хоть раз побывал в одном из таких – считай, видел их все.  
  
Дерек бывал в таких городках трижды. Поэтому он знал, что здесь у каждого на стене висит ружье. Что рядом с сараем обязательно лежит по капкану. И вовсе не потому, что люди боятся диких зверей.  
  
В таких городках жизнь течет в три тысячи раз медленней и тише, чем в любом другом месте земного шара. И чтобы как-то разнообразить будни, люди в таких местах охотятся друг на друга. Вынюхивают маленькие грязные секреты. Устраивают конкурсы на лучшее украшение дома к Рождеству. Изгоняют новичков из общины и приносят их в жертву во имя урожая.  
  
Дерек понял, что все может закончиться очень плохо, если Стайлз выйдет из машины. Поэтому он сказал:  
  
– Жди меня здесь. Я чую запах.  
  
– Погоди! – Стайлз схватил Дерека за рукав куртки. – Я мог бы его отвлечь!  
  
– В доме никого нет. Жди здесь. Никуда не выходи, я скоро буду.  
  
Дерек не соврал. Звезды действительно были на их стороне. В доме было пусто. Хозяин, очевидно, праздновал свою победу над дикой природой где-нибудь в местной пивнушке. Запах был таким сильным и таким отвратительным, что Дерек даже подумывал о том, чтобы доверить перевоз трупа Стайлзу, а самому бежать следом через лес.  
  
Пума, лежащая в сарае рядом с домом, оказалась на редкость здоровой. Дерек взвалил ее на плечо и потихоньку стал пробираться к выходу.  
  
Стайлз, завидев возвращающегося Дерека в боковое зеркало, все-таки вышел из машины, чтобы открыть багажник.  
  
«В общем-то, все прошло довольно неплохо», – подумал Дерек и тут же почувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар. Он был буквально в пяти метрах от Камаро, когда услышал этот щелчок.  
  
Если в вас когда-нибудь стреляли из охотничьего ружья аконитовыми пулями, вы никогда, ни за что и ни с чем не спутаете этот звук.  
  
Дерек попытался крикнуть «Бегом в машину!», но не успел. Заряд прошил тело невыносимой болью. Дерек выгнулся в спине, из груди вырвался глухой стон.  
Стайлз стоял как парализованный, превращаясь в отличную неподвижную мишень.  
  
Вторая поправка превращает некоторых людей в чудовищ.  
  
Дерек услышал второй щелчок и инстинктивно закрыл собой Стайлза. Пуля застряла где-то между ребрами и отвратительно прожигала само нутро.  
  
– В багажник! Быстро! – скомандовал Дерек и, не дожидаясь согласия, подтолкнул Стайлза в нужном направлении, закинув следом за ним пуму.  
  
Все это заняло не больше трех секунд.  
  
Он быстро рванул к водительскому сиденью и нажал на педаль газа. Несколько выстрелов прогремело им вслед. Дерек гнал Камаро на максимальной скорости.  
Боль пронзала насквозь. Руки дрожали. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось быть сейчас далеко отсюда. Быть где-то в безопасности. Где не шел бы дождь. Где можно было бы спокойно обратиться, зализать раны и подождать, пока тело перестанет быть чужим.  
  
Капли стекались по лобовому стеклу в маленькие дрожащие ручейки. Дождь становился все сильнее, равно как и проклятия Стайлза, доносившиеся из утробы Камаро. Видимо, находиться в одном багажнике с дохлой пумой было сомнительным удовольствием даже для него.  
  
Когда расстояние показалось достаточно безопасным, Дерек затормозил у склона.  
  
Дождь лил сплошной пеленой, отчего воздух казался серым. Дерек вышел из машины. Капли неприятно хлестали по лицу. Сделав, на всякий случай, глубокий вдох Дерек открыл багажник. Стайлз вылетел оттуда как ошпаренный.  
  
– Фу! Боже! Какая мерзость, – поежился он, прыгая почему-то только на одной ноге и пытаясь отряхнуться. – Меня тошнит? Да, кажется, меня тошнит.  
  
Стайлз уперся одной рукой в колено, другой схватился за плечо Дерека.  
  
– Боже, меня сейчас стошнит. Лучше бы тебе этого не видеть. И вообще, какого черта ты не выпустил меня раньше?  
  
– Вот поэтому, – Дерек кивнул в сторону согнувшегося пополам Стайлза, пытавшегося справится с потрясением тысячей бессмысленных жестов.  
  
– О-о-о как же я тебя ненавижу, – с чувством изрек Стайлз, глубоко вдыхая и выпрямляясь во весь рост. – Это что? Это кровь? Откуда кровь? Это из пумы? – зачастил он, тыкая пальцем в наливающуюся красным лужу рядом с Дереком.  
  
– Может, мы уже сядем в машину?  
  
Стайлз подставил лицо под дождь и некоторое время сощурено пялился в низкое серое небо. Дерек тем временем молча вернулся на водительское сидение.  
  
***  
  
– Знаешь, я больше чем уверен, что это не нормально, – озабоченно сказал Стайлз, инстинктивно отодвигаясь на пассажирском сидении подальше от Дерека. – Ты в курсе, что все еще кровоточишь? Прямо на пол. Кровью. Которая льется из тебя. Прямо сейчас. Если в тебя попали аконитом, то нам стоит сначала отвезти тебя к Дитону и уж потом разгребаться с пумой.  
  
– Я в порядке, – вяло отозвался Дерек.  
  
– Ты очень далек от того чтобы быть в порядке. В основном, всегда, – добавил зачем-то Стайлз. – Тот мужик стрелял аконитом?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Почему ты кровоточишь?  
  
Дерек устало выдохнул и повернулся к Стайлзу лицом.  
  
– Вчера было полнолуние. Вроде как пик нашей силы и активности. Сейчас мы максимально уязвимы. Еще вопросы?  
  
– На кой хрен ты тогда вообще полез под пули?!  
  
– Ты предпочел бы сделать это сам?  
  
– Больно? – зачем-то спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек перевел взгляд на дорогу с лицом _Я не отвечаю на тупые вопросы с 1983 года_.  
  
– Может, нам тебя перевязать? Это обычно помогает остановить кровь. Просто сейчас дождь, ты управляешь тяжелой техникой, перевозишь пассажира, мало ли как это сказывается на концентрации внимания. Я могу сесть за руль?  
  
«Ни в одной из многочисленных вселенных ты не сядешь за руль моей машины», – подумал Дерек, но решил оставить реплику для более подходящего случая.  
  
– У тебя же есть аптечка? Должна же быть, – Стайлз оглянулся на заднее сиденье, пытаясь высмотреть, где же она находится. – Твою же мать, Дерек, останови машину! Если ты не прекратишь кровоточить, мы захлебнемся раньше, чем прибудем на место!  
  
– Я в порядке.  
  
Стайлз проскрипел зубами от злости, но ничего больше не сказал. Достав свой телефон, он стал нажимать на какие-то кнопки, изредка приглядываясь к состоянию Дерека и салона Камаро.  
  
Дерек запоздало подумал о том, что перевязать раны было не такой уж и плохой идеей, потому что регенерация регенерацией, но от физики тоже далеко не  
уйдешь. Тело все еще саднило болью со всех сторон. Ему смертельно хотелось найти такое положение, в котором – в идеале – боль бы не чувствовалась, или – по меньшей мере – болело бы не все одновременно. Слегка запрокинув голову, Дерек почувствовал, что в этой позе он, пожалуй, готов провести остаток пути. Но в этот момент он услышал:  
  
– Дерек Хейл. Я люблю тебя. Давай бросим все и съебем на Гоа?  
  
Дерек резко ударил по тормозам, и их головы практически коснулись приборной панели, быстро вернувшись в исходное положение. Камаро с визгом проехала еще несколько метров по пустынному шоссе и, наконец, остановилась. Капли дождя как будто в три раза громче застучали по крыше. Дождь валил сплошной пеленой.  
  
Дерек недоуменно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Мне показалось, что ты сейчас отключишься. Но знаешь, с рефлексами у тебя вроде все заебись. Ну и раз уж мы все равно остановились…  
  
– Ты псих. Ты знаешь об этом? – раздраженно спросил Дерек, отстегивая ремень безопасности и включая аварийку. – Зря ты отказал Питеру. Вы бы спелись.  
  
Он перегнулся через сиденье, вытащил из-под него аптечку и швырнул Стайлзу на колени. Затем снял куртку, футболку и повернулся к нему спиной.  
  
По какой-то причине Дерека пожирала ярость. Она была такой всепоглощающей, что он даже ничего не почувствовал, когда отрывал прилипшую футболку от запекшихся ран.  
  
– Ну? Что ты там сидишь? Давай! Действуй!  
  
Стайлз с ужасом смотрел на исполосованную спину, на которой алели два новых ранения рядом с теми, что остались от утренней перепалки. Ему было не очень понятно, как Дерек вообще может стоять на ногах, сидеть за рулем… молча.  
  
Отстегнув ремень, Стайлз развернулся на сидении лицом к спине Дерека и принялся за дело. Методично, рану за раной, он обрабатывал пораженные участки перекисью, протирал ватой, накладывал марлевую повязку и переходил к следующей.  
  
Дерек молчал. Злость куда-то исчезла, как только Стайлз коснулся его спины. Он делал все настолько аккуратно и заботливо, будто боялся, что одно неверное движение способно привести к катастрофе.  
  
– Руки подними, – скомандовал Стайлз, раздирая зубами упаковку с эластичным бинтом.  
  
Дерек послушался. Стайлз поднырнул под его правую руку, перетянул бинт на другую сторону и обернул вокруг Дерека, туго закрепляя застежки. Потом поднырнул снова, обхватил его руками за талию и легко притянул к себе, устраивая свою голову на его плече.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, – зачем-то пообещал Стайлз, утыкаясь лбом в висок Дерека.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
***  
  
Скотт, как и договаривались, ожидал их у входа в резервацию. Дождь к этому времени практически закончился.  
  
– Помощь нужна? – предложил Дерек, открывая багажник и демонстрируя Скотту то, с чем им (а, вероятнее всего, только ему – Скотту) предстоит иметь дело.  
  
– О, ради бога, пожалуйста, нет, – взмолился Стайлз. – Видеть больше не могу твою пресную физиономию.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, улыбнувшись уголком рта, выгрузил тело из багажника на землю и внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, игнорируя реплику Стайлза.  
  
– Я думаю, мы справимся, – неуверенно отозвался Скотт, глядя на то, как Стайлз жестами призывал его выпроводить Дерека как можно скорее.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Он закрыл багажник, сел в машину и через минуту скрылся из поля зрения.  
  
– Я так рад, что ты жив и все обошлось! – сказал Скотт, присматриваясь к тому, как удобнее будет тащить эту тушу.  
  
– Да-да, ты рад, я рад, все рады, – бездумно пробормотал Стайлз, внимательно вглядываясь в то место, где только что пропала из вида Камаро. Убедившись, что они одни, Стайлз продолжил. – У нас с Дереком произошло кое-что странное.  
  
– Чувак, я бы сильно удивился, если бы ты сказал, что у вас произошло что-то нормальное, – отозвался Скотт, взваливая пуму на плечо. – Смотри-ка, не такая уж и тяжелая.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Я имею в виду, что выглядит она тяжелее, чем есть на самом…  
  
– Да, я не про пуму, – перебил Стайлз, – я про нас с Дереком!  
  
– А это, – протянул Скотт. – Ну. Не знаю. Мне сложно представить вас в одной комнате, не пытающихся убить друг друга. Хотя бы мысленно. Или что-то в этом духе.  
  
– Да, мне тоже, – согласился Стайлз, набирая попутно смс Гринбергу.  
  
– С другой стороны, то, что сделал сегодня Дерек для тебя, а ты – для него вроде как дает понять, что смерти друг другу вы не желаете. По крайней мере, не от рук левых людей.  
  
– Это точно, – согласился Стайлз. – Это вообще по ходу единственная полуразумная причина, по которой он оказался сегодня в школе.  
  
– Я так не думаю, – прокряхтел Скотт, сбрасывая тушу с плеча. – Надо намочить шерсть, а то дождь заканчивается.  
  
– А что ты думаешь?  
  
Они направились к ближайшему оврагу.  
  
– Может, нам ее прямо туда и скинуть? – предложил Стайлз.  
  
– Ага, хорошая мысль, – Скотт снова взвалил пуму на плечо. – Как ты бы поступил на его месте?  
  
– Взял бы ведро попкорна, сделал громкость чуть повыше. Так же, как и вся Америка.  
  
– Ага. Ты! С попкорном. Ровно сидя на жопе?  
  
– Почему бы и нет?  
  
– Потому что какого хрена ты тогда сейчас делаешь здесь? – Скотт скинул тушу в овраг, и принялся отряхивать плечо.  
  
– Это другое, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
  
– Это то же самое. У вас с Дереком гораздо больше общего, чем тебе кажется.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что ты только что это сказал.  
  
– Да. Я тоже.  
  
– Надо будет вымыть тебе рот с мылом.  
  
– Как в старые добрые, – Скотт приобнял Стайлза за плечи, и они побрели к шоссе дожидаться Гринберга. – Почему ты так воняешь пумой?  
  
– Потому что Дерек запер меня с ней в багажнике?  
  
Скотт удивленно приподнял брови, пытаясь вписать эту сцену во все то, что он только что наговорил Стайлзу про их общие с Дереком черты. Вписывалось идеально.  
  
– Ты об этом хотел поговорить?  
  
– Не совсем. Думаю, как раз уложусь к приезду Гринберга.  
  
***  
  
Дерека разбудил звук приближающейся машины. Часы показывали без пятнадцати десять. Это сраный день упрямо не хотел заканчиваться.  
  
Дерек прислушался и, догадавшись, кто сейчас постучит в дверь, просто заранее устало вздохнул.  
  
– Привет! – бодро поздоровался Стайлз. – Я войду?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул за порог вместе с двумя нагруженными пакетами, после чего по-хозяйски направился на кухню.  
  
– Тебе разве не нужно быть дома? Ну, хоть время от времени?  
  
– Отца сегодня все равно не будет. Знаешь сколько им там бюрократии понавесили в свете последних событий? Хорошо, если я с ним увижусь хотя бы в четверг. Плита работает?  
  
– Не знаю. Вроде должна.  
  
– Сейчас посмотрим, – выдохнул Стайлз, поворачивая клапаны и щелкая переключатели. – Вроде норм. В общем, я просто с хорошими новостями – репортаж вышел. Через 15 минут будут показывать по пятому каналу. Как раз успею чего-нибудь наваять. Поставь пиво в морозильник.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво покосился на кастрюлю с закипающей водой (когда Стайлз вообще успел налить воду? и где нашел кастрюлю?), но пиво все-таки в холодильник поставил.  
  
– У меня нет телевизора.  
  
– У тебя есть ноутбук. Тащи его сюда.  
  
Пытаясь вспомнить, где он его видел в последний раз, Дерек окончательно проснулся и только теперь в полной мере осознал, насколько все произошедшее и происходящее было странным. Впрочем, он не испытывал никаких особенных эмоций по этому поводу.  
  
В доме запахло едой. Это тоже было непривычно, но все-таки чертовски здорово.  
  
Дерек подхватил ноутбук со стола и спустился на кухню. Стайлз в это время что-то вымешивал в кастрюле и в сковородке. Пахло съедобным. Ладно, пахло  
вообще-то чем-то вкусным.  
  
– Поищи пока их сайт, у меня почти готово.  
  
Спустя пару минут они уже сидели за столом, пялясь в монитор и потягивая пиво. Гринберг в репортаже был настолько убедителен, что даже Дереку захотелось поддержать завтрашнюю акцию протеста. Скотт и Стайлз глупо светились на заднем плане, как люди, которым очень хотелось бы быть в центре сюжета, но рассказать им особо нечего. После интервью, зрителям показали кадры того, как бедное животное героически спасает буквально половину Калифорнии, безоговорочно жертвуя собой во имя борьбы с терроризмом. Из-за трясущейся камеры и общей неразберихи из этих кадров что-либо вычленить было довольно трудно. Стайлз был прав. Эта история должна была сработать.  
  
– Ну, что скажешь? – Стайлз закрыл крышку ноутбука и самодовольно уставился на Дерека.  
  
– Похоже на правду.  
  
– А я что говорил? – он звонко бряцнул своей бутылкой пива о Дерекову и громко сделал пару глотков.  
  
Дерек последовал его примеру. От пива он, конечно, не пьянел, но вкус ему нравился.  
  
– Я тут хотел еще кое-что спросить.  
  
– Мой протест тебя все равно не остановит, так что валяй.  
  
– В данную минуту ты чувствуешь в себе желание меня убить? Ну, ты понял. Зубы, глотка. Все эти традиционные заявления.  
  
Дерек какое-то время подумал, как бы прислушиваясь к внутреннему голосу и тщательно взвешивая все «за» и «против».  
  
– Знаешь…– скривился он. – Это скорее «да», чем «нет». Вернее, это очень, очень далеко от «нет», я бы сказал.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул и широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Я так и думал.  
  
 **fin**


End file.
